I Dare You To Kiss Me
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Oliver and Lilly get bored one day and end up playing Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise, or Repeat. OneShot LillyOliver


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana**  
**

* * *

**I Dare You To Kiss Me**

Here I am sitting on the side walk waiting for something to happen. I had no where to go since Miley left to tour the country as Hannah Montana and I didn't feel like going over to Oliver's house even though his house was just across the street. I just had to walk, like, 30 feet or something and I'll be there, but I just felt too lazy.

'I wonder what he's doing.' I thought to myself and continued to gawk at Oliver's house. I have a major crush on him, and yeah, its pretty weird having a crush on your best friend, but hey, you can't stop yourself.

It all started when he started seeing Becca Weller. I became completely and utterly jealous. It was then when I realized that I liked him and it was not okay. He's still seeing Becca and I can't help but feel jealous of her. If he liked blondes so much, why didn't he pick me?

I felt something clamp on my shoulders and said "Hey stranger."

I jumped and turned around finding Oliver there. "Ohmigod, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I held onto my chest breathing in deeply.

"Haha, so what you doing?" He asked.

"Well, I was just thinking about you." I shielded my eyes as I looked at him.

He sat down on the curb beside me with a wicked grin on his face. "Oh really now, I knew that Smoken Oken was always on someone's mind, but seeing that it's you makes it really exciting."

"Oh gosh Oliver, not like that." I punched his shoulder and looked across the street at his house. "I was thinking, should I really waste 30 seconds of my life to cross that street and knock on your door to find out that you weren't home or just stay here until something happened."

"You could have just let me take it in a bit longer and believe that you did actually care for me." He sounded disappointed and I looked at him once again. He had a fake frown on and I rolled my eyes.

"I do care for you, you loser. If I didn't then you wouldn't be my best friend! Anyway, I'm bored. What do you want to do?" I stood up and dusted my butt off.

"We can go to my house for a bit. No ones home which is why I wasn't at home in the first place. I hate being home alone." Oliver stood up as well and stretched his arms.

'Hmm, he looks pretty good like that.' My cheeks burned up as I watched Oliver do this. 'Why do I have to have a crush on my best friend again?' I ask myself and he looked at me.

"So you up for going to my house?" Oliver asked.

"Sure." I replied and followed him to his house. He unlocked the front door and we walked into the house. I followed him into the living room where he kicked off his shoes and sat on the couch.

I stared at him still standing at the entrance of the living room. 'Boy he knows how to make an entrance.' I shook my head.

"Come, sit, I don't bite." He laughed and raised his eyebrows at me. "It's not like you haven't been here before." Oliver patted a spot next to him and lifted his feet on the coffee table.

"You donut and I haven't been here since your birthday, remember?" I shook my head and sat beside him. His birthday was like almost a year ago and thats a really long time.

"Yeah, but still you should know your way around the house."

We sat in the quiet for a while until I finally spoke. "So how's Becca?" I ask. Yeah, smart one talking about his girlfriend.

"Umm, she's good. She's moving to Seattle in a few weeks."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Are you going to keep that long distance relationship going?"

I could feel him looking at me and so I looked at him. "Nope, we broke up yesterday." He did a half smile and shrugged. "I wasn't into her anyway, we sort of… drifted."

"I'm sorry Olly, but why didn't you tell me earlier!" I was a bit mad. Ever since Miley went on tour, we haven't been as "tight" as we used to. I guess since we started to hang out with Miley, Miley is like the person that kept us together and the person we could turn to for advice and whatnot. Without her we're nothing.

"I didn't know you'd care." He leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes.

"Well, I do care. I want you to know that I'm still your friend and I do care about you. I care about everything."

"Thanks. Enough about all this, how about an innocent game of truth, dare, double dare, promise, or repeat to get us to not get bored and it's been a while since we played it too." He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Sure, I guess." It wouldn't be bad, I guess. We always played this when we were younger, just before Miley moved here.

His face lit up. "Okay, I'll ask first since I suggested."

"Fine." I replied and moved on the ground. I sat down in the center of the living room and crisscrossed my legs. Oliver moved to the ground and sat across of me.

"Just like when we were young." He smiled and then said "Same rules as before?"

"Obviously. No saying it twice and if we don't answer then we have one chance. Yup, still seems fair enough."

"Okay, truth, dare, double dare, promise, or repeat."

"Repeat." I always picked the easiest ones before the hardest. I don't know why though, I always thought that it would be pretty easy doing it.

"Okay repeat after me. I think that Oliver Oscar Oken is the sexiest thing in the world." He smirked as he said that and crossed his arms.

"No way." I waved my arms in the air and shook my head.

"You said repeat so repeat!" he showed a very toothy grin at this time and I dropped my head.

"OliverOscarOkenisthesexiesthottestmostadorablestthingintheworld." I said all too quickly hoping that he didn't hear me add in a few other words. That's just embarrassing.

"Good enough, I guess. I go for a double dare." He smiled. He always did that and I always made him do something stupid, but this time I think I'm going to make something.

"Okay, I'm going to make something, but you're going to have to drink or eat half of it." I said and stood up. "You stay here while I make your gnarly meal."

"Yes ma'am!" he said.

I walked to the kitchen which was across of the living room and went into his fridge. Inside, I took some green onion, ketchup, an egg, and pickles and placed it on the counter. I went into a cupboard and took out syrup, chocolate syrup, sugar, and a cup and spoon. I poured the ketchup, syrup, and chocolate syrup into the cup. Then I cracked the egg in the cup and took a cutting board from the sink. I took a knife and made a few slices of the pickles and green onion into small sizes and put them into the cup. And finally I added a pinch of sugar. I took the spoon and mixed the nasty thing. It was thick and nasty and it turned super gross looking.

I walked back into the living room holding the sweet, nasty, and parlty chunky mixture of the condiments, eggs, pickles and what not. I gave it to Oliver and looked at it.

"What is this?" He asked and I smiled.

"Just something, drink up." What shocked me the most is that he drank more than half of it in one gulp. That is just nasty.

Soon he put his drink down and wiped his lips. "That was pretty good."

"How can you drink that?" I gawked at him still disgusted at what I just seen. Almost made me want to throw up.

"Just think about this, it all ends up in the same place." he laughed "Your turn!"

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" He stared into my eyes waiting for an answer.

"Umm…" I looked down and started to blush. 'Why bring up this question now? I just can't tell him.'

"You're so cute when you blush." I hear him say and I looked up. He was smiling like he did something big and I shook my head not taking him seriously.

"Whatever Oken, I simply can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because it's only between me and Miley. There's this thing where only girls are allowed to know who girls like."

He raised his eyebrow. "And what, I can't know because I'm a guy?

"No! I didn't say that! I just feel…" I started to feel bad, I didn't mean to make it sound like that.

"Feel like you can't trust me." He pouted and I finally saw that he was playing around.

"Idiot." I slapped his shoulder and he started to laugh.

Then, he pushed me down to the ground and he started to tickle me.

"What are you doing?" I said between laughing. He had his hands on my sides and kept on tickling me. "Oliver, stop it!" I continued on laughing and tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Tell me who ya like first."

"No!" I continued on laughing as his ticking became more intense. I mean really.

"Your laugh is so cute."

"Thank you, now can you stop tickling me?" I said between laughing and holding my sides. He finally stopped and my stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

I opened my eyes and he still lay on top of me. "Take a Dare then." he suddenly said and I shrugged.

"Sure." I said . 'A dare is way better than telling him I like him.'

"I dare you to… you know, you _have _to do this since you didn't tell me your truth." Oliver said.

"Yeah I know, just lay it on me like how you're on me and I can't breathe!" I joked.

"I dare you to kiss me."

I was about to laugh, I mean this must be a joke right? I looked into his eyes trying to find an answer, but I could see that he was being serious with this.

"Umm…"

"A dare is a dare. You can never break your chance." His eyes narrowed to my lips waiting for me to kiss him.

I felt my face flush. I placed my hands on his cheeks and pull him down to my face. 'Oh god, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do, I haven't kissed anyone yet!' I watched him close his eyes and I finally kissed him. His lips were soft and tasted sweet. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even move. 'I'm actually kissing Oliver.'

We parted and his mouth curved up into a smile. "Truth." He said.

"Did you like it?" I felt embarrassed asking this question, but I just had to know.

"Yes" He replied and rubbed my bottom lip with his thumb.

"Promise." I said before he could say anything else.

"Lilly, promise me that you'll be my girlfriend" He bit on his lip. I think he was nervous that I would say no or something.

"I promise Oliver." I smiled and his eyes flickered with excitement.

"Really?" He asked in slight confusion and I nodded.

"Yes really. Now your turn, truth, dare, double dare, promise, or repeat?"

"Dare."

'Yes, he picked dare.' I said to myself and gave him the same look he gave me before.

"I dare you to kiss me."

**A/N**. One shot, I decided to write this because I'm like looking through my fics and I see the Jiley/Jaley/Makeness and the Jilly/Lacksonness but I didn't see the Loliver/Liliver/Oillyness LOL. Anyway, hope you liked it.

BTW Just Another Guy, Don't Leave Me, and Dreams, I'll be updating those sometime this week so look forward to that :)


End file.
